


A Fortunate Mishap

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: Togami accidentally stumbles upon something he wasn't expecting to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said, "This will not be updated daily"? That was clearly an understatement. Hi, I'm not actually dead. My writer's block just hit me like I was constipated to the point of taking a 5 month long shit.  
> I hate this chapter tbh but I'm just gonna post it and get it off my back because I can't stand reading it for the 400th time. I switched the ship I wanted to do for this day and then I changed the plot like 4 times and yeah, it just wasn't working.  
> Anyway, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH BETTER I PROMISE. I was way over my head with this one (how do threesomes even work???).  
> Big thank you's to Amber and Kye for all your help. This chapter would be more like 10 months late if it wasn't for you two. For the prompt: Cuddles (Naked)
> 
> 9/24/16- I'm separating the chapters into different works so I don't clutter any tags and so these pieces are more accessible.

Togami bit his lip, hard enough that a small trail of blood started dripping down his chin.

A book. His entire reason for entering the room was to get a book back from Kirigiri, who had borrowed it from the library earlier that day. He should’ve just grabbed the book and left (or, if he were a normal human being, maybe he would’ve waited for a response after knocking, rather than entering immediately), yet he found himself immobilized, staring at the lewd scene before him.

Finding Naegi and Kirigiri tangled in her bed, lips locked, shouldn’t have been as shocking as Togami found it. After all, everyone knew they had a thing for each other. Even Togami, who definitely didn’t give a shit about the romantic relations of his fellow students, thank you very much, was able to tell there was something going on there.

But none of that mattered. He just had to walk over to the desk and grab the book which was clearly sitting right on the damn desk. So why couldn’t he get his godforsaken feet to move!?

The two on the bed were blissfully unaware of the unexpected guest in the room at the moment, having not even heard the door open, giving the heir plenty of time to leave the room before being spotted.

His cover was blown when the pair on the bed shifted to make themselves more comfortable. Naegi spotted Togami standing in the doorway and bolted upright quickly, startling Kirigiri into turning around. “T-Togami,” he stuttered, glancing at the heir before averting his eyes, cheeks flushed.

He wanted to run; to turn around and walk away, regret free, as if he hadn’t been standing in the doorway watching. His pride was on the line, after all. Yet his feet still wouldn’t budge.

Naegi slowly slipped his hand out from under Kirigiri’s shirt, straightening out his own, before getting off the bed, ignoring Kirigiri’s protests, “Was there anything you needed?”

It was like the words were caught in Togami’s throat. A book. He wanted that book that lay on the desk, taunting him. Inside his head he was shouting. The book. The book.

No words escaped his lips as Naegi drew closer, placing his hand on Togami’s cheek. The shouting in his head grew louder until it finally stopped. All thinking ceased as the brown haired boy drew in closer until their lips were nearly inches apart. Once again the primal instinct to flee came to mind, but Togami’s feet were glued to the floor. He needed to get out of the room as quickly as his feet would take him in order to save every shred of dignity he had.

So why was he the one to grab the boy’s hand and pull him into the kiss? And why was he the one to slide his tongue into the other boy’s mouth?

It was Naegi who broke the kiss, pulling away in a need for air. He blushed as he looked up at Togami, who was stunned frozen. His feet only cooperated when Naegi took him by the hand and led him to the bed, where Kirigiri sat, fairly confused and slightly put off.

The pout on her lips was removed as Naegi kissed her, a hand creeping up under her shirt. She helped him pull it over her head, making eye contact with Togami, who sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, pushing her lips against his. His muscles tightened in shock as she pushed him against the bed and peppered kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as she got further down.

Naegi sat down beside them, practically naked except for his boxers that clung loosely to his slender hips, and kissed Togami before taking Kirigiri’s spot and undoing his belt, sliding down his pants. Togami had no idea where this was going, and, to be completely honest, he didn’t care. Already this far in, there was no turning back. He gave in completely and allowed himself to become tangled in the others’ arms.


End file.
